


Walking Through Fire

by Hedwigandtheangrybitch



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwigandtheangrybitch/pseuds/Hedwigandtheangrybitch
Summary: Maria is desperately trying to escape an abusive relationship. She could never escape James' deceitful clutches physically, so she needs means to escape emotionally. Maria wants someone sweet and kind... for the longest time she had been drawn to Alexander for emotional means as well as for her husbands gain, but now that The Reynolds Pamphlet as been brought to eye he is nowhere to be seen.





	

James tore around the room, the clack of wooden soles slamming into the cracked stone floors echoed around our home. Who am I kidding? It's barely "our" home, with me having to race off to save my skins from every other day. He was clutching a paper tightly, his eyes squinted with scrutiny. It had the words "The Reynolds Pamphlet" printed in bold words across the top. My stomach dropped onto the floor.   
"You weren't good enough, you weren't convincing enough! He told everyone!" His words were like that of a whiny child, though his voice was that of a warrior's cry.  
It always rattled me to the core.  
"I'm sorry, Sir! I should have done better!"  My throat burned and tears ran down my face.  
I could barely recognize my own pleading and helpless voice ringing around the prison of my own making.  
"Damn right! You have ruined us!" The sudden loud crack of skin on skin could have been heard from a mile away.  
His hand left a bruised print on the soft skin of my face. I stumbled backward in shock, on to the kitchen floor.   
"Stop crying, God damnit! Get up!"  
I flinched away, thinking back to Alexander. The way he treated me the night that James sent in the letter. The way that he yelled and pushed me. Why must everyone treat me this way? Do I deserve this?  
"I'm so... sorry... Sir. I must leave." I whispered. My legs wobbled as I half ran and half staggered towards the door.  
"You have no one left to turn to! Everyone hates you!"  
I didn't care what he had to say. I ran. As far as I could go. Tears blurred my vision but I didn't care, I didn't care about anything anymore. I felt broken. I was broken. I didn't have a plan, a place to go, but I'd know when I got there. When I had finally stopped I was at the Hamilton residency. I knew that he would turn me away. Why would he want to see me?, I had ruined his career. I had nowhere else to go. That's when I saw a small candle light in the back yard. I peeked around the corner to see a woman, I looked closer and realized... It was his wife. Elizabeth Hamilton, one of the most graceful and beautiful women in America. She was burning papers, writings, in a small iron and glass candle box. She was sniffling and her body shook with quiet sobs. I hesitated and then sidestep into view. She glanced up and let out a sigh.  
"If you want to visit Alexander, He has hidden himself away in his locked office." The sadness in her voice broke my heart.  
"No- No." I shooked my head. "I just needed to... take a leave from Mr. Reynolds..."  
"Mr. Reynolds? You mean your husband?"  
I avoided eye contact. "He doesn't like me referring to him as anything besides Mr Reynolds and Sir."  
"That sounds a bit..."She paused, trying to find the right word. "Controlling."  
"Well, I suppose so but... It's a respect thing." I stepped forward as I defended him.  
Her eyes widened. "Is that a bruise? Did he hit you! God bless you, Deary!" She bounded over gracefully to get a closer look.   
"Poor thing!" She kissed me on my cheek.  
Heat rushed to my face.   
"It's quite alright." My eyes darted to the ground. "I'm used to it."  
"That doesn't make it any better."  
"Let's not talk about me, why are you crying?" Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, she looked utterly sorrowful.   
"Well... It's..." Her eyes narrowed at me.  
I immediately began apologizing. "I'm so sorry, My husband wanted money money, So he to... talk to rich politicians..." I hesitated. "And try to get them into bed for money."  
Her hands balled up in a force of anger. I quickly flinched away my body away from her. Awaiting the desperate call of hard knuckles against my skin. She sat wide eyed and my shriveled frame. Her hands delicately and quickly unfolded. She rushed over trying to somehow erase what she had done. I tensed up in shock when Eliza suddenly embraced me.   
"I'm so sorry." She whispered softly into my ear.  
"I don't truly deserve your forgiveness, It's my fault. I cause him to be unfaithful, my dear." I bowed my head in a familiar routine of shame.  
She suddenly took her grip off me and shook her head. "No, No, No. Alexander made the decision the night he met you. You only made the offer... He was just to credulous to refuse it." Tears of frustration leaked out of her wilting eyes. "Is your husband still at your housing residence? If it is unsafe for you to go back, I am capable of hiding you in the basement if necessary."  
Her offers were tempting, but I had to go and face what is coming to me. I always do.   
"I have to go back, I have a daughter back at home, I must protect her before myself."  
She gave me a peck on the cheek "Take care of yourself, Maria."


End file.
